Accepting the Rain
by Bryony Honeysuckle
Summary: EXTENSION OF IGNORING THE RAIN: Marinette and Adrien realise it would be too much of a coincidence if they and their Superhero alter egos started dating at the same time, so what are two teenagers to do? Set after Season One, so if you haven't caught up then there may be vague context-related spoilers.
1. A Plan is Made

**Hi! This is an extension of Ignoring the Rain- a One Shot with the Identity Reveal. You don't have to read it to understand what's going on here, but it does give you a little more context.**

 **WARNING: If you're a reader of my HP fics you'll know how inconsistent I am with updates. I'll do the best I can, but don't expect much. Hopefully the effort I out into this cancels out the frustration of waiting between uploads. I should probably write the whole story before I upload, but who does that anymore?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~BH**

 **PS: There were typos. I edited them. I'm paranoid.**

* * *

A Plan is Made

Marinette wondered if what she had just experienced was all a dream. The thought that _Adrien Agreste_ of all people was _Chat Noir_ was something she never thought she could comprehend. Somehow though, it made sense to her. She understood how Adrien needed his disguise as an outlet to combat his suppressed emotions in his family home. She knew she used her disguise as an outlet to exert more confidence and express herself without her clumsiness, something that she had used and abused over the past few years. She knew she wasn't perfect, and neither was he. What mattered was that they tried to do right in the world, and that they accepted it when things went wrong. She knew, as Marinette, that she would always be more self conscious. She knew she would still struggle to talk to people, but she was working on that.

Adrien would help Marinette. He knew that she deserved all the happiness in the world, even if she got jealous and hot-headed. From being a superhero himself, he had come to learn that they are still normal people, and their negative feelings towards others are not justified because they have magical powers and super-suits. He was glad that Marinette was Ladybug, and now he knew, he could remember the times when Marinette _was_ Ladybug, even in her signature pink jeans. Somehow everything felt right.

He still needed to talk to her about it though.

Something in the back of his mind was brewing now they knew each other's identities. _What if everyone else found out? Would Hawk Moth find them? Would they be in even more danger by being together?_ Adrien had to find away around this. He didn't want to have an opportunity to find happiness only to have it forced away from him because he had heroic duties to maintain. Why couldn't he balance his responsibilities as a hero and as a boyfriend? Not that she will want to jump to that stage yet, but he would like to think so. Maybe.

Even though he was well aware that Marinette liked him now, he was still finding ways to doubt himself. He sat in his limo on the way to school, pretending to scroll through his phone but in reality his head was whirring. _How do I approach her now?_ He felt his phone buzz in his hand and he glanced at the screen, dreading a change to his schedule or an impromptu late night photo-shoot.

He could help but smile when he saw that it was a text from Marinette: _Can I talk to you at lunch today? Nino and Alya are doing their own thing (surprise surprise) and I need to see you alone. Text me back, don't draw attention to it in class, it'll make more sense later. Mari x_

Adrien read through the text several times, sensing some sort of cryptic message but not quite registering it. He sipped his coffee that was provided in the limo and locked his phone, sliding it in his pocket. Getting out, he thanked The Gorilla even know he knew he would ignore him, and headed inside. He saw Marinette and Alya walking in together just in front of him, and heeding the advice of Marinette's text, didn't approach them. Thankfully, he felt a tap on his shoulder as Nino fell into step with him.

"You look well out of it bro" He said, squeezing his shoulder before pulling out his own phone. Adrien laughed nervously as he pushed open the door.

He couldn't help but glance at Marinette and Alya first as he entered the room. Alya waved at them and Marinette smiled as they took their usual seats in front of them.

"Are we still on for lunch, Nino?" Alya, like him, had a way of avoiding greetings when starting a conversation. Nino nodded and took her hand briefly before their teacher entered the classroom. Marinette glanced at Adrien almost wistfully, and wave of panic hit him. _What if she felt like they couldn't be together?_ He tried to catch her eye, but she was focusing on her work. Even Alya was surprised: Marinette never sat through a lesson without glancing back at least once. She decided to let it slide though, it was only one day after all. She had noticed how wiped out Marinette had been lately, maybe it was taking more concentration to stay awake than usual. She glanced at Marinette's work and noticed how fast she was writing down notes. Trying not to dwell on it, she wrote down notes of her own. As the bell rang, Marinette waved them off and starting putting her belongings into her bag. Adrien didn't move, hoping that Marinette would finally acknowledge him today. After everyone had left, she turned around and grinned before running down the steps and almost leaping into his arms. Adrien was startled, but couldn't help but smile to himself as he embraced her. She nestled her head into his chest briefly before letting him go.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all morning." She said softly. Adrien noticed how she couldn't stop smiling at him, and that made her all the more endearing. "I need to talk to you, but I don't think we should do it here."

"Okay, shall we take a stroll, my lady?" He smirked as her cheeks flushed. Marinette was still coming to terms with Chat Noir phrases coming out of Adrien's mouth. It still couldn't help but make her swoon. Marinette couldn't see any harm in merely walking out of school with Adrien.

They sat together on a bench in the park, and both of them couldn't help but remember the last time they were here together, when they were participating in a gaming tournament. They glanced at each-other shyly, and Adrien considered taking her hand, but it didn't seem as natural as Nino earlier.

"It's going to look weird to everyone if Chat Noir and Ladybug are suddenly dating at the same time as us." Marinette said very quickly, as if she didn't want to say it.

"You're right." Adrien said, not bothering to hide the regret in his voice. "People already comment on how alike we look to them, especially as your best friend is one of the sharpest journalists in Paris…"

Marinette sighed, briefly resting her head on his shoulder before straightening up and fiddling with her hair awkwardly. She knew she would never be able to explain her sudden confidence around Adrien, and Adrien would not be able to explain his sudden interest in Marinette, especially since Nino knew of his deep admiration for Ladybug, which could be interpreted as a crush.

"I have always found you to be adorable though." Adrien said quietly, earning himself another flush from Marinette.

"That's news to me." She replied, smiling at him. "It would still look weird though if we suddenly started dating."

"I guess. I'm not very good with acknowledging how I feel. I'm… not very good at this…" He looked down at his lap. He was surprised to see Marinette take his hand.

"I have an idea." She squeezed his hand, and Adrien felt a sense of hope that he didn't have before. _Was there a way for them to be together?_

"Who says we need to suddenly _be_ together?" There was a glint in her eyes that reminded her so much of Ladybug, he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Go on…" He said, winking at her. There was a glint in his eyes that reminded her so much of Chat Noir.

"We just need to pretend to gradually fall in love with each-other… well, you do. In your civilian form that is. I've always had a crush on you so it won't be that much different for me…" Adrien couldn't get used to that thought running through his head, _why didn't he notice this sooner?_ "… if you want to go through with this, that is, you just have to pretend you have a crush on me and then we can slowly drift into a relationship, if you get me?"

"I don't have to pretend, Princess." He said happily, conscious that he was using his nicknames for Marinette and Ladybug at the same time. _They are the same person._

"We are such a good team after all." Marinette said before getting up. "We have to get back to class, Nino and Alya can't know we spent lunch together, they can't be suspicious just yet."

"Sure thing. You go first, I normally get driven home for lunch so I can get a lift back to school and it will look like nothing's happened."

"Okay." She squeezed his hand before heading to the bakery, planning to pick up some croissants before class, feeling guilty that Adrien missed lunch. Adrien watched her leave before pulling out his phone to ring The Gorilla. He could have easily walked to school himself, but if he wanted to be with Marinette, he had to pull this off with her. _This was going to be very interesting._


	2. Croissants and Metaphorical Dancing

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN A LITERAL DISASTER! Cheers to Jared who alerted me to the fact that it was still in the format code, hopefully this time everything will be okay!**

 **~BH**

* * *

Croissants and Metaphorical Dancing

Alya and Nino didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when they returned to class, much to Marinette's relief.

"Hi! I brought some croissants from the bakery over! Do you want some?" She smiled at them, they would just see it as her being friendly, but she was waiting for Adrien to get back.

"As if I would refuse!" Alya laughed, taking two and producing a serviette from her bag. "Nino and I went out to that little restaurant by the Eiffel Tower, but I will always have room for your parents' food!"

Marinette laughed with her, taking one for herself and offering the basket to Nino, who also took one.

"You're my favourite classmate right now" he said in a mock-dreamy voice, earning himself a glare from Alya.

"Who's your favourite classmate Nino?" Adrien asked, walking in stiffly as if he'd spent the entire lunch break alone in his house. Nino perked up, knowing how much lunchtimes bummed him out, and moved over so he could sit down.

"Marinette brought croissants over from the bakery!" Alya declared. "I'm sure Marinette will share with you, right Mari?" She nudged her, and Marinette pretended to look startled. Adrien admired her acting, and straightened his face so it didn't look like he just wanted to spend more time with her alone, and feed her croissants in her homely room and watch the stars from her skylight. Cringing it his cheesiness, he looked up to see Marinette looking shyly at him.

She looked as if words failed her, and when Alya and Nino turned away she gave him a wink that was so subtle he had to stop himself from flushing. Smiling and thanking her, he took a croissant from her, subtly lingering on her hand before taking the food, a gesture that he seemed to do a lot lately.

"Adriiiikins!" He heard a voice that did nothing but make him groan. Chloe zipped up to his seat as if she'd teleported, and knocked his croissant from his hand, which now lay on the desk.

"You don't want to be eating trash from _her_ , do you?" She insisted, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He gave her a look of disgust before realising it would be too out of character, and gently pushed her away.

"It tasted great for the few mouthfuls I got." He replied, smiling at her like he normally would, although now he felt he had the perfect excuse to throttle his neck. He could see Marinette watching the exchange with curiosity out of the corner of her eye. She knew he often stood up for her against Chloe, so she raised her eyebrows at him, almost as if she was signalling to him that standing up for her was okay. He wondered if Chloe ever truly upset her.

"I bet you're just saying that because she's right there, you're too good, Adrihoney!" She returned to his shoulder, sliding in on the bench Nino and Adrien sat on, much to Nino's disgust as he was almost shoved off his seat.

"It's okay," she continued, stage whispering. She used it as an excuse to lean in nauseatingly close to him, and he could smell her sickly manufactured perfume. He knew that if she was a nice person, he would probably like her- she was quite pretty and well dressed. However he knew that she wasn't going to change any time soon. Besides, he had found someone who was more naturally pretty with a heart of gold and original designs, so he wasn't complaining.

"You can tell me how disgustingly nice she is to everyone." Chloe went on, not feeling Adrien subconsciously stiffen. "She is so annoying, isn't she? I don't know why she still bothers coming here every day. At least the others shut up and let me be the queen I was born to be!"

Adrien shoved her off his shoulder again, this time with a little more force.

"No one can be as annoying as you, Chloe." He said, ignoring his Adrien-like tendencies to be forgiving and considerate to everyone and deciding to do what was right for once. "Marinette is a good friend, and I'd rather have a good friend who's nice to everyone than be associated with a girl that only thinks about herself."

Chloe almost let his comment slide, before she realised he was talking about her.

"Adrien, babe, I'm sure you'll come round. Maybe you're having a bad day, you must spend too much time around her." She insisted, before the teacher came back in to resume classes and she had to return to her seat. Adrien watched angrily as Alya comforted Marinette and Chloe was sniggering about something to Sabrina. Marinette didn't seem too shaken up about it but he still wished it was him comforting and reassuring her, and not Alya.

"Adrien actually stood up for me though!" He heard Marinette whisper with excitement. Alya squeezed her shoulder, and once again Adrien wished it was him touching her and holding her close.

"So he should, you don't deserve any crap from her." Alya replied, laughing at her friend smiling with nervous glee. Adrien wondered why he'd never noticed this before. He'd never really noticed how she would always look so excited whenever he gave her any attention or if he so much as brushed past her. He definitely noticed now.

He couldn't stop comparing her to Ladybug, or noticing how alike she actually was to her. He noticed the fierce determination in her eyes when she stood up to Chloe, or took control of a situation. She saw how caring she was when Alya was upset, or Nino needed help with his homework, or sometimes when she looked at him. He saw how selfless she was: he knew she'd brought in the croissants because she realised they didn't have lunch, and when Chloe knocked his aside Marinette sneaked a couple under the desk and placed him on his lap while Nino and Alya had their backs turned. He hated it already that they had to sneak around them, but they would find out eventually. Besides, if they were actually just discovering how they felt for each other, they both knew Alya and Nino would be overbearing to the point where they would potentially push them apart. Sure, they meant well, but Adrien and Marinette were both awkward and shy, and so used to putting other people before themselves. If it wasn't for Alya and Nino, Adrien was sure they would both continue to be pushed around by the world until they were just completely empty inside.

Class restarted, and Adrien ignored Chloe's glances over to his desk. He wouldn't ignore Marinette is she glanced his way, but she didn't. Alya assumed she was too embarrassed by her encounter with him before class to notice. Marinette was trying to suppress her laughter as she continued to ignore Adrien, while Adrien himself was getting more and more angsty. The back of her head was nowhere near as interesting. Even though it had only been a day since they'd discovered their identity, he was very conscious of the time they had wasted dancing around each other. He also noticed the new girl, Lila, trying to catch his eye too. He wondered if Marinette was bothered by this.

Marinette was very bothered. She noticed every time Chloe and Lila snuck glances in his direction, and was only slightly reassured when Adrien ignored them both. She was never a fan of competition. Even though she knew Adrien had always had a fascination with Ladybug, but the doubts would continue to remain about whether he loved Marinette just as much.

In next to no time, class ended, and Marinette hurried out with Alya, discussing plans for the weekend. Once again Adrien was left to wonder what she was up to, but now school was over he didn't see a problem with texting her. He started writing a text: _Hey bugaboo, want to hang out later? I didn't cat-ch you earlier…_

Realising that she might still be with Alya, he pressed the backspace until just the "Hey" remained. Adding a smiley face for good measure, he hit the send button and walked out with Nino, acting as if nothing had happened or changed. Nino had managed to get a set in a teen disco on Saturday night and had been rambling about it all day to anyone who'd listen.

"You're definitely coming tomorrow, right?" Nino suddenly asked, jolting Adrien out of his daydream.

"I'll have to see what my schedule's like, you know my father." He replied, feeling genuinely gutted that he would probably miss it. Nino's music was turning out to be incredibly promising, and he knew Marinette and Alya would be there to support him. Luckily Nino understood his difficult situation, and knew that if he could be there, he would.

"I hope you can convince the guy!" Nino said cheerfully, trying to ease his mind. "Text me if you can make it, okay? I'll get you a good spot!"

"Okay!" Adrien smiled, getting into the limo to head home. He pulled out his phone to see a text from Marinette: _Alya wondered why you texted me out of the blue, that was a close call! Are you free tonight? We could hang out after patrol or something? I missed you today, Kitty xxxx_

Adrien replied with an enthusiastic yes before scrolling through his schedule on a tablet left for him in a car.

 _She was going to see what she missed today._


	3. The Best Patrol

**It's been a while.**

 **I'm in Spain now! I'm living here for a year and I've been bingewatching Miraculous again so I thought I'd dip back into the world of fanfiction. Can't guarantee how long I'll stay, but at least I'm here, I guess.**

 **See y'all in 7 months probably oops**

 **~BH**

* * *

The Best Patrol

The disco on Saturday would be a perfect opportunity for him and Marinette to hang out without looking even remotely suspicious, and Adrien knew that all too well. So when he arrived at the house he made Nathalie his first port of call. Knowing his Father would be far too occupied to even think about his only son at this time of the day, and that Nathalie would be more likely to empathise with him, he was happy to see that she was there to greet him as soon as he walked through the grand doors of his home.

"Good Afternoon. You need to get changed and be ready for your photoshoot in 10 minutes. Okay?" Although his Father's assistant did feel some affection towards him, she was always one to get straight to the point, mainly to keep her own job as well as to make sure Adrien didn't step out of line. Adrien nodded to her before dashing upstairs, making a quick job of getting ready before returning.

"What is my schedule for tomorrow evening, Nathalie?" He asked her, in as casual a manner as possible. Nathalie paused before reaching for a tablet and scrolling down the screen, her eyes followed her fingers as she browsed.

"You have your Chinese lesson until 6:30, like you do every Saturday." She said, as if she wasn't so swamped by his busy schedule that she remembered all his regular classes. "Do you have other plans?"

Adrien hesitated, took a deep breath, and composed himself. "My friend Nino has a set at the Disco Saturday evening, and I'd really like to go and support him and spend time with my friends, especially since it doesn't affect my schedule."

Nathalie's expression softened a little, and consulted the tablet in front of her. "You do have a fitting the following morning. Your Father has decided you need new formalwear. I could arrange for a lift there and back providing that you don't stay out too late…" Adrien's hopes shot up "… and that your Father approves." Adrien's hopes came crashing down.

"I'm happy to be picked up at whatever time is most suitable." Adrien said calmly, suppressing his emotions easily, like he had done for the past year or so. "I will seek Father's approval myself if I have to."

"Very well." Nathalie replied, sighing at his determination, knowing that it was likely to end badly for him. She put away the tablet and ushered him into the waiting car, but not before adding _"Social appointment"_ into his already brimming schedule. As much as she feared Gabriel Agreste's fury, she firmly agreed that his son deserved some freedom, especially now he was 16.

The photoshoot was over quickly, Adrien was easy to work with and especially when his Father wasn't present. Now that he was older his Father left him in the hands of his many assistants, and had done so ever since Adrien had started going to school. Part of him missed his Father being there because it was the only time he ever truly looked proud, although in hindsight it was probably pride at his designs and not pride for him.

The rest of his schedule was uneventful, especially since he was having dinner alone again. Finally pulling out his phone from his pocket he glanced at his notifications, scanning the messages for a certain someone. Nino asked if he'd had any luck with his father, Chloe had sent him a couple inviting him to a different, fancier event on Saturday, and then he saw another one from Marinette.

 _Hello this is definitely not Alya messaging on behalf of Marinette because if you thought so you were WRONG. Nino's set is on Saturday and it would be SUPER COOL if you could come with us. I'm sure Marinette would love it if you were there. - Not Alya :-)_

It was from a few hours ago so they may have gone to their separate homes by now, but he decided not to take the risk. _I'd love to come! I'll probably have to be picked up early though._ He texted back, hoping that was vague enough that it wasn't suspicious. Luckily his phone beeped within minutes. _I'm so glad you can make it kitty, I'll see you at 8 tonight? - Mari x_

 _Most certainly, my lady - A xxxx_

* * *

The hours dragged before she could see Adrien again, and although she spent some time with Alya she was very unoccupied. She dragged herself over to her desk and started to draw.

Not long after she was looking at the rough drawing of a black dress. Black and green lace danced across the chest area and she was debating adding a green petticoat underneath. Maybe it could detach? She loved the idea of multipurpose dresses, and being able to take one idea and manipulate in many different ways. It was also a way for her to wear glamorous dresses and then still be able to wear them casually, not that she went to formal events often.

Closing her sketchbook, she looked at her clock and realised she only had ten minutes to meet Adrien, or in this case, Chat Noir. Remembering not to call him by his civilian name during akuma battles was going to be difficult, but it was necessary. Summoning Tikki, who was nestled in her cookie jar, she transformed and ascended the ladder to her balcony. From there, she swung into the night.

Chat Noir was already waiting when she arrived, which was unsurprising. However as soon as their eyes met they were drawn to each other. Green to Blue, Black to Red, Light to Dark, Marinette to Adrien.

He scooped her up in an embrace, a tender one, one that could be seen as platonic from afar. This time, to them, was different. He felt Ladybug return the hug, running her fingers down his back and resting comfortably against his chest. What was even more special was that when he gently kissed her forehead, she didn't make any attempt to move away from him.

Patrol went smoothly, they consoled a young woman who had recently lost her grandmother who was walking alone in the streets. The grief was almost overwhelming as she had been so close to her but after some wise words seemed determined to continue pursuing her ambitions and in turn stopped a potential Akuma attack.

Sitting on a rooftop on the outskirts of Paris, Chat Noir had never felt so comfortable in his life. Ladybug's leg was touching his, and her hand was absently stroking his leg. He had an arm loosely draped across her shoulders, and she turned to him and smiled.

It was so pure, and so perfect, and he knew he didn't want anything to change.

"I reckon we could kick it up a notch tomorrow" Ladybug said, a glint of mischief in her eye that Chat Noir almost couldn't imagine in Marinette. Until he remembered that she used to be more confident with absolutely everyone except him.

"What do you mean?" He replied, excited at the thought that he could show some more affection to Marinette in public. He knew she deserved to be swept off her feet, but they couldn't draw attention to it.

"When the music is playing tomorrow, dance with me. Alya will be there, but just pay a little more attention to me than you would have. That way we can make it less surprising if anything does happen."

 _Anything does happen?_ Chat Noir thought, imagining kissing her in the middle of the club with everyone watching, staring at him in envy, staring at her in envy. He could show the world that she was his girlfriend.

"Sound perfect" He whispered, millimetres from her lips, so close that they brushed hers as he spoke. She shivered with giddy happiness.

He closed the gap and kissed her like he had been meaning to kiss her all night, but he didn't want to startle her or seem too intense. He was torn between making up for lost time and being wholeheartedly aware that they had so many years ahead of them. Although they were most definitely exploring each others' bodies with their hands, neither of them could feel it as much due to their suits. Knowing it was too dangerous to remove their transformations on a rooftop in plain sight, Chat Noir settled with cupping her face which wasn't costumed, other than her mask.

Ladybug was in pure bliss. Knowing this was Adrien, and that she finally had the boy of her dreams, contented her. She savoured every moment. Although she was very much the person with the plan, the fact that she wanted to declare to the world that he was her soulmate was consuming her, but she suppressed it, her practical superhero logic taking over.

In the meantime, at least they had this.


	4. Nino's First Big Night

**Good news and bad news: The good news is that I'm ahead of myself and I have mapped out the entire story until the end! The bad news is that I haven't written the last few chapters yet and we all know what I'm like. You take that news as you wish. Take each day as it comes. Each day is a gift, or something.**

 **~BH**

* * *

Nino's First Big Night

"Do I wear one of my new designs to the party or is that overdoing it?" Marinette asked Alya, who had come over to hang out before Nino's set that evening. Alya was hoping Marinette would let slip some information about Adrien. Although she respected her best friend's privacy to the point where she wouldn't scroll through texts between her and her crush, she couldn't help but notice that the last interaction was littered with kisses at the end. Marinette NEVER sent messages with kisses, even if Alya herself had sent her one with a kiss at the end. She needed some sort of explanation.

She considered the past few days. She was still a stammering mess around him, and he was always friendly to her regardless of her crush. Also there was the fact that they hung out together a lot as a group anyway due to Alya and Nino's budding relationship. Although Nino was pretty good at noticing the finer details in situations while she charged ahead, he was convinced it was a coincidence.

"It's a teen disco. It's not a life changing event." Marinette raised her eyebrows at Alya's bluntness. "Like, I'm sure Nino will be great and it's a fantastic opportunity!" She back-pedalled at Marinette's expression, "You don't need to be dressed to the nines. Are you trying to impress Adrien?"

Marinette giggled nervously in mock admittance, but then looked startled as Alya strode over to her wardrobe and started rummaging.

"You've even got photos of him in your wardrobe?! That's insane." She exclaimed before pulling out clothes and examining them.

"That's for fashion inspiration actually. There's some of Eva Green too!" Marinette complained from the sofa, accepting defeat when it came to Alya choosing clothes.

"There's one. Right in the corner. It's half the size of the smallest Adrien photo." Alya said, emerging with a pair of black jeans. Marinette had recently embellished them with intricate red glittery thread she had received on her birthday a a few years ago, and amongst the flowers she had sewn she had hidden a small ladybug. Alya noticed it, of course. "These are perfect!" she insisted, throwing them at her. "It's your own design but more casual, and Nino reckons Adrien is obsessed with Ladybug." She continued, hoping to get a reaction from Marinette to confirm her wilting suspicion. Again, Marinette faked surprise.

"R-r-really?" She stammered, considering whether she was overdoing it. Alya confirmed that the design would be perfect in order to catch his attention, and threw over to her a plain dark red shirt to go with it. Although Marinette was the designer of the pair, Alya did have an eye for detail and was much more knowledgable when it came to attracting people. Or in Marinette's case, attracting Adrien.

"Although he already does seem to be attracted to you." Alya pried, watching Marinette closely like it was another journalist case. "He sure does stare at you a lot".

"He does?" She continued to feign ignorance as she got changed and looked at herself in the mirror. The modifications she had made were perfect, as the patterns wound up the one side of her leg and finished just below the waistline. They were a skinny fit to outline her toned figure and the shirt Alya had chosen complemented the jeans nicely, although the top was quite plain. _It's not a life changing event._ Marinette convinced herself, although she was genuinely nervous about hanging out with Adrien after school for other reasons. Almost-boyfriend or not, she was still a klutz and the embarrassing possibilities continued to poke at her in her brain like many tiny needles filled with mild anxiety. Alya gave her a thumbs up in approval before getting changed herself.

One walk later, picking up a nervous Nino en route, they arrived in plenty of time. Nino knew Adrien had a tight schedule so asked if he could do his set later on in the night so he would have more chance of being there, but as a result the anticipation had more time to build. He knew he could do it and he was proud of his setlist but he couldn't help but be nervous. Having Alya at his side was soothing though, as he knew she wouldn't hesitate to tell him if he was pursuing something he had no talent for. Although they weren't the most publicly affectionate couple, the secret glances they gave each other when they thought no one was looking was enough for him, there was a sense of intimacy upon seeing the softness in his girlfriend's normally-fiery eyes. Marinette noticed, and was once again wistful for the day when she and Adrien could act the same. _She had what she wanted_ , she thought. _It's just a little bit more complicated._

Nino had just left to set up when Adrien arrived, a little flustered but still perfectly styled. He smiled apologetically at both of them.

"Sorry, I can't stay for long. My father found out and he's not happy and if it wasn't for Nathalie I wouldn't be here at all. Have I missed Nino?" He said in a rush, trying to convey the apology in his expression to a slightly more deadpanned Marinette.

"Luckily for you Nino thought ahead and is just about to get started." Alya smiled with understanding, knowing that he had a difficult relationship with his father. Marinette didn't respond, partly out of anger at Gabriel Agreste for not barely giving his son an ounce of freedom that he deserved, but also out of fear that Alya would be more suspicious than she already was. _It's not because you don't want them to find out, it's because of the potential connection between them and Paris' heroes,_ she insisted to herself for the millionth time before smiling shyly at Adrien. That's when he noticed what she was wearing.

It wasn't fancy, and it wasn't glamorous, but he couldn't help but stare at her legs in awe. It was just a simple embellishment, sure, but he noticed the ladybug straight away.

"Your jeans are amazing!" Adrien gushed before realising how risky that was. Composing himself, he continued. "I mean, the design is incredible, my father would love the simple elegance of it." Marinette beamed and it looked like the sun was shining in the dark hall they were half heartedly dancing in. Alya smirked, knowing he probably just made her best friend's year. The sound of Nino's voice cut through the fast becoming awkward silence between them.

"Hi guys! I'm Nino, this is my first time playing here and I hope you enjoy it so it won't be my last time! Um… I mean… here's some cool music."

Energetic electronic music boomed through the room, and although people were first curious at the alternative style rather than enthusiastic, it wasn't long before everyone was dancing, as Alya knew would happen. Her and Marinette started bouncing on the dance floor immediately, not just in support but in excitement for his excellent taste in music. Adrien was a little more tentative due to his normally more reserved nature, but he soon decided to channel some Chat Noir and joined in. Dancing in an loose triangle, the trio faced eachother, all feeling a sense of pride for their friend up on the decks.

Nino was delighted to see Adrien in the crowd, and after he stopped concentrating so much on the sound equipment in front of him out of nerves, he looked up in time to see an equally delighted Adrien twirl around a blissfully happy Marinette. He met Alya's gaze and she winked at him, dancing at him in a way that made him want to abandon his post and spend some quality time with his girlfriend.

Marinette was blissfully happy. As planned, Adrien did pay a lot more attention to her, but he felt like he couldn't take his eyes off her anyway. She looked effortlessly gorgeous in a way that he could never imagine the more innocent bumbling Marinette, but maybe that was the Ladybug that was always in her. He waited a few minutes into the set before suddenly grabbing Marinette's hand and spinning her around quite innocently. It wasn't difficult for Marinette to be surprised or excited at the sudden gesture and took it in her stride for once. The expression of glee on Adrien's face was one that was a signature Chat Noir grin, and she still couldn't quite comprehend how Adrien was always Chat Noir.

When Nino's set finished, the room was full of teenagers having the time of their lives and when Nino returned to his friends he was ecstatic. _They loved it_ , he thought with joy. Alya didn't hesitate to greet him with a lingering passionate kiss which Nino enjoyed just as much as the past half an hour. He looked up to see that Adrien had already gone.

"He had to go as soon as you had finished" Marinette said, sounding a little disappointed. Nino felt for her, knowing how much she adored him, although it seemed like the feelings were no longer unrequited. "He said it was brilliant though, and that he's very proud of you, and he's going to show videos of your set to his father in the hope that he'll understand the importance of coming out to see you play your music".

"I'm surprised he managed to be able to say that much to you without you crumpling to the ground" Nino grinned, glad that he had such supportive friends. He shared a knowing smile with Alya who squeezed his hand, aware that he would feel a little gutted that Adrien couldn't say it in person. _At least he made it, even if he did anger his father._ He reminded himself.

Although Marinette enjoyed the rest of the night without Adrien and her other two friends didn't make her feel like a third wheel, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. _I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with the same person twice._


	5. The Group Chat and the Flirtatious Chat

**I've been given a four day weekend this weekend! I would say I'll do more writing but what is most likely is that I'll dedicate my life to the sesh. I do have chapters ready to upload though so hold onto your hats (real or imaginary)**

 **~BH**

* * *

The Group Chat and the Flirtatious Chat

Marinette was staring at her phone, in shock, excitement, glee and exasperation, at a group chat between her Alya, Nino and Adrien. Tikki was floating alongside her, an identical expression on her tiny face. Now that Marinette was finally out of the company of her other friends, she didn't have to spend so much time in the cookie jar, although she wasn't complaining about the plentiful supply of treats in there.

 _Adrien: So sorry I had to dash after your set last night Nino, it truly was brilliant! Hope the rest of you had a good night._

 _Alya: Yeah, it was great! Shame you couldn't stay but at least you saw Nino._

 _Nino: Yeah man, s'all cool. Glad you showed up, rly appreciated it :)_

 _Marinette: I think all the teenagers of Paris showed up, you were amazing!_

 _Nino: Aw thanks Mari, if all goes well I should have a lot more events coming up soon! Maybe after a while your Dad will actually let you stay for the whole thing Adrien buddy_

 _Adrien: I wish dude, I wish._

 _Nino: Buddy don't sweat it, I understand. Don't get your fancy expensive knickers in a twist._

 _Alya: That's not something I want to be thinking about._

 _Nino: I'm not taking it back._

 _Alya: …_

 _Nino: Okay, I take it back. But seriously man everything is cool. Like the vibe last night!_

 _Alya: I forgive you. Maybe you could do a set at the formal coming up?_

 _Nino: The one I'm taking you to? How could I devote my time to my date?_

 _Alya: What date? I haven't been asked._

 _Marinette: Yeah Nino, I can't make you complimentary outfits if you haven't even ASKED her yet._

 _Adrien: You're designing their formal outfits?!_

 _Nino: Maybe she'll hook you up too if you ask her as YOUR date._

 _Adrien: You know what? Maybe I will._

Marinette was still staring at her phone when it rang, and she almost forgot to answer it. Tapping to accept at the last possible second, she was immediately greeted with Alya almost screaming down the phone.

"HE'S BASICALLY ASKED YOU OUT OH MY GOD MARI ALL OF YOUR DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE IN THIS ONE GROUP CHAT I FEEL LIKE A PROUD MOTHER-"

"Alya!" Marinette cut her off quickly before her eardrums burst. "He said maybe, that doesn't mean ANYTHING. He could ask Chloe, anyone, even Lila-"

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG HE DEFINITELY FANCIES YOUR LITTLE ASS" Alya continued to exclaim, while Marinette held the phone away from her ear gingerly, still being able to hear Alya rambling. Marinette knew she still had to be eager, so she stifled her laughter and retreated into the Marinette of last week.

"But what if it doesn't happen, or worse, what if it DOES happen? Do I say yes? I'm going to have to make a SUPER impressive dress, and one for him too like there's so much to think about I might just not go at all-" she babbled at top speed.

"Mari. We both know for Nino and Adrien you're just going to get a normal suit and add some complimentary colour to it, and I'll be damned if you don't know all of his measurements." Marinette cringed a little, because she couldn't really deny it. Nino came round for a fitting last weekend with Alya, but she had been making formal dresses for Alya for years. She insisted on buying her materials but Marinette refused, so Alya settled with buying the materials for her on her birthday and Christmas. "Also, don't you have a dress design that you've been working on anyway? You left your sketchbook open yesterday. It looks great, as always." Alya always had faith in her sense of style, but even she wouldn't be afraid to admit it if it didn't look anything less than perfect.

"You're right, but what if it's too much? It's only a rough sketch I don't even know if the colours will suit me-"

"We all know you look fantastic in green and black because of your gloriously pale skin and and dark hair, now stop being a dipshit, get your act together and WIN HIM OVER WITH YOUR NATURAL INNOCENT PRINCESS CHARM! YOU'VE GOT THIS GIRL!" Alya hung up with a resoluteness that only Alya could pull off. Marinette stopped staring at her phone and got to work.

"You do have a natural innocent charm, princess." Chat Noir said, emerging just as she reached for her pencil. She abandoned the task at hand, slammed her sketchbook shut and spun around in her chair to see him sitting on at the top of her ladder.

"I appreciate the compliment, but you do realise you're trespassing on other people's property." Marinette commented mildly, suddenly having a new appreciation for how much he suited black leather.

"It's hardly breaking and entering. The balcony was open, it was basically an invitation." He said, knowing she was the only one he'd ever visit on a Sunday evening by appearing on her rooftop.

"It's still quite invasive, what if you got the wrong house?" She challenged him, getting up and walking towards him.

"I don't think I could ever miss the house of my princess" Chat Noir insisted, shuffling down the ladder until he perched half way.

"I'm not convinced Kitty, what if there was an old lady trying to sleep or a little girl playing with her toys in her room or-" Marinette froze in anticipation when she realised she was face to face with Chat Noir and he was leaning towards her…

…until he leaned forward too far and tumbled forwards, sending Marinette sprawling backwards onto her bedroom floor and her leather-clad crush fell flush against her. Adrien suddenly let go of his transformation and then she _felt_ him flush against her. Leaning on the floor with his forearms, he didn't hesitate to kiss the girl he loved underneath him, and she made a mental note that making out when untransformed was much much much better than while transformed... until she heard a shout from downstairs.

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY MARI-DEAR?" Sabine Dupain-Cheng called up the stairs. Marinette sighed. She extracted herself from underneath a disappointed Adrien, while boldly running her hand up the front of his body as she moved to get up, almost making Adrien fall flat on his face at her sudden burst of confidence. It was thrilling to him.

Marinette poked her head out of the trapdoor which led up to her room. "I just fell over, it's fine." She laughed nervously, and Sabine didn't let her flushed face go unnoticed.

"Do you have someone up there with you?" Her mother pressed, eyeing her daughter.

"Just Adrien." She said as nonchalantly as possible, trying her best to ignore the surprise on Sabine's face. "We have a lab project for school, you know how much I suck at physics."

"Sure. Don't stay up too late, I'll get some fuel for you both." Giving Marinette a look that fully insinuated that they'll have to talk about it later, she left them in peace and headed to the kitchen.

"We're just going to have to hang, chaton. Both my parents are guaranteed to emerge through that trapdoor in the next ten minutes." She pulled him over to her sofa and stroked his hair, flattening it into a look that didn't suggest that they were on the verge of something that could have been very intense.

"I did actually come here to ask you something." Adrien said, throwing his arm across the back of the sofa. "If you didn't know already, there is a formal event happening at our school in a couple of weeks." Marinette giggled, pretending to be completely oblivious like they had been with Alya and Nino about their relationship.

"A formal event?" She asked innocently.

"Indeed. Would you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, do me the honour of being my stylish beautiful date?" Adrien almost cringed himself at the cheesiness, but he was planning on sweeping her off her feet and he had a feeling he was succeeding.

She never got the chance to answer as the trapdoor opened and both Sabine and Tom emerged with a plate of sugared goods. Adrien already had the sense to retract his arm but her parents were very aware of the chemistry between them.

"This is Adrien." Marinette introduced him formally, still unsure as to how to label them in public. She knew he was her boyfriend, but didn't want to label him as that or just as a friend in front of anyone.

"Hi honey, I'm sure we've met before! My name is Sabine and this is my husband Tom. It's a pleasure to see how happy you make our daughter, although you can use the front door, it is fully functional." Marinette stared at her laughing mother in embarrassment and Adrien chuckled.

"I will, don't you worry ma'am." Adrien insisted as Marinette relieved her parents of the plate of cookies.

"Call me Sabine." She insisted. "Enjoy the cookies, but it's getting dark and you both have school tomorrow." Marinette knew that was a hint that he definitely wasn't permitted to stay over, and although she hadn't planned on him doing that, she was still a little embarrassed. They both descended and retreated to the living room, while Adrien was already eating a cookie. Once the trapdoor shut Tikki joined them, feeling completely comfortable in the presence of Adrien. Plagg also emerged, grumbling about a lack of camembert. Adrien produced some from his jacket as if he read his Kwami's mind.

"You never answered my question, which is quite frankly appaw-ling" Adrien said out of the blue, cutting into the comfortable cookie-eating silence.

"Well, it's paw-fectly obvious that I would say yes." Marinette replied.

Adrien didn't think he could love her more.


	6. The Fox Condemns the Trap

**Hello! This is just a quick shoutout to my ever-reliable writing partner Comix and Co for helping me iron out the creases of this ever-growing tale. Keep your friends close and the people who help you research closer.**

 **~BH**

* * *

The Fox Condemns the Trap

The next few days were uneventful, at least in Adrien and Marinette's eyes. They saw each other most evenings and Adrien got to know and love Sabine and Tom, and Sabine especially was determined to stuff the boy with pastries. Although he was by no means malnourished, he was definitely too skinny for her liking, and she didn't understand how Marinette stayed so toned and slim either. When they weren't making up for lost time, they were playing video games together and Marinette measured Adrien for his suit. Adrien had told his father that Marinette was designing something, and after a long debate involving Gabriel questioning if she was going to be an interference and him countering with her many achievements in the fashion and design industry at just 16, he finally complied.

Marinette had decided on something basic, yet comfortable. She was planning on sewing in plenty of pockets (to Nino and Adrien's request) and then she would pair the blazer with some fitted trousers. She still thought about how she ran her hands around Adrien's waist and his chest, the tension between them while she did so was almost unbearable. Marinette couldn't help but notice how toned he was, but the fact that he was Chat Noir in addition to his fencing explained everything. She refused to tell either of them what colours they were wearing, because she wanted to keep hers and Alya's dresses a surprise. Alya's dress was, in her opinion, the best work she had ever created, and Alya deserved to have that magical reveal when Nino saw her in it. Her best friend was sure to have an input, but Marinette knew Alya trusted her and would never make something for her that didn't suit her.

It was in school almost a week later that things started to change.

More and more people were starting to suspect something between Marinette and Adrien, and the rumours were slowly spreading like autumn leaves. Their slow reveal to the world was moving at a perfect pace, and the more distance that there was between them revealing their identities and the official reveal, the better. As each day passed Marinette felt more calm about the situation, and although Adrien was much more desperate to just "sweep her off her feet already", he was more patient than he let on.

Despite these rumours, there was still a lot more interest in Adrien than Marinette was willing to admit. Chloe didn't feel the need to stop texting him, and although she understood that they had been friends since childhood, friends didn't insinuate that they should be the perfect couple on a regular basis.

She could tolerate Chloe, especially now Adrien was more firmly by her side. She knew most of her teasing at Adrien was to wind her up as her crush was painstakingly obvious, but she also knew that she wished he would see the future the Queen Bee of the class had envisioned.

On the other hand, Marinette was very concerned about Lila. Although she didn't believe the once Volpina had her secret boyfriend's phone number, she made sure to make her presence known around him. Adrien was still completely oblivious to the attention, and even though he had Nino to pull him back into reality, he wasn't always there.

Today was a day when he wasn't there. Alya and Nino had rushed off for another lunch date, and both the secret heroes of Paris couldn't help but notice that their best friends' relationship seemed to have kicked it up a notch lately, but in a different way to theirs. Marinette was sure she could find out later, but that also led to a pang of guilt since she was hiding a big secret of her own, and that wasn't even including the fact that she was Ladybug.

Lila wasted no time in sliding into the bench where Nino usually sat before Adrien could leave.

"I see Nino is out for lunch, do you want to come to the library with me, like we used to? I reeeeeally need help with that science homework." She looked at him as if she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and although Adrien could easily confront someone who was being mean or rude, he genuinely believed she needed help. He glanced at Marinette, who looked unimpressed.

"Uh… sure, if you do need help. But only if Marinette can come too, Alya has gone out with Nino." Adrien looked at her with a grin, as if it was a compromise for them not spending lunch together. _Besides,_ he thought, _doesn't she want me to distance myself a little bit so it's not too suspicious?_

Marinette was annoyed. She knew he was unaware, but that didn't make it hurt less. Especially when Lila was leaning across the desk towards him and Adrien wasn't doing much to slide away across the bench. She used all of her willpower of both Ladybug and Marinette to simply smile and lead the way, as she reminded herself of the recent events which resulted in a very rocky relationship between the flirty new girl and the class sweetheart.

Lila followed Marinette's retreating form with a smirk. She had heard the rumours about the two of them and even though she doubted Marinette's feelings were reciprocated, it wouldn't help to do some investigating of her own. She knew too many accidental touches would look very suspicious, but it wouldn't hurt to accidentally brush against his arm or laugh a little harder at his jokes.

Marinette felt hurt. _Was Adrien going to be like this if they were ever official?_ It hurt because he obviously had a heart of gold but at the moment it seemed to be made of gold flakes when she thought it was solid. She pushed open the door to the library, found a table and pulled out her school tablet with a little more force than necessary, determined to prove that she was independent.

Adrien patiently helped Lila answer the questions, making sure to explain everything as clearly as possible. Lila evidently knew more than she was letting on, but fully embraced Adrien leaning close to her. They weren't nose to nose, but it was definitely a distance that was comfortable with. She could work with that. She watched Marinette out of the corner of her eye and noticed that she had started drawing, her homework abandoned. _What a third wheel,_ she sighed to herself.

The designer had decided to channel her aggression into art instead of merely glowering at the happy couple. Many of her classmates had walked past and the whispers drifted to her alert form, confirming that they were indeed speculating over what looked like a very interesting love triangle. Although Volpina was no news, the new rumours regarding their two classmates couldn't help but make things very interesting to them.

When Lila couldn't physically ask him any more questions, he shuffled his chair closer to Marinette, noticing that she was drawing.

She had decided to make it a positive drawing that completely countered her mood. A blissful profile of Ladybug had been drawn, her perfectly shaded blue eyes staring deeply into the eyes of none other than Chat Noir. She had lazily drawn the Eiffel Tower in the background, and stars littered the sky above them. The background itself was indecipherable between midnight blue or indigo, and although Adrien knew nobody could create a new colour, she basically had. She had no end of talent, and he knew the hidden meaning even if it could merely be considered as fan art, especially since everyone knew she had "limited edition Ladybug Miraculous earrings" from a "Comic Con". Everyone seemed to brush over the fact that she started wearing the earrings the day Ladybug and Chat Noir first arrived in Paris.

"Your talent is endless." Adrien whispered without even thinking. Marinette smiled shyly, deciding to put her anger aside and focus on the fact that he'd gone out of his way to make her feel good. "It's beautiful, Ladybug looks beautiful."

"Thanks, Adrien."

"No problem Marinette."

Lila had her suspicions, but it was Adrien's slip-up that solidified it for her.

Adrien and Marinette were secretly dating, and were both head over heels in love.

She felt like she was on the outside looking in, even though she was still physically closer to Adrien than Marinette. You couldn't ignore the way they looked at each other now, and it was so cheesy it could no longer be considered cute. It made her feel disgusting. It made her feel angry. It made her feel like she could never be satisfied.

She left the library and they didn't even notice, and if she thought that was the final straw seeing a Ladybug poster just outside the school did nothing to quench her fiery anger.

It wasn't long before Lila became the first person to ever be the victim to an Akuma twice.


	7. The Fox Changes Her Fur, Not Her Habits

**Okay, I have made the executive decision to combine the next chapters concluding the story, and then there'll be an epilogue! Which I've actually written! Get excited for a rare burst of non flakiness xoxo**

 **~BH**

* * *

The Fox Changes Her Fur, Not Her Habits

Tikki and Plagg could sense that a powerful Akuma had entered Paris. Normally Marinette and Adrien were in close proximity of the attack or it wasn't powerful enough to do much damage by the time they got there.

This time was very different. Tikki was very perceptive and figured that Lila was involved somehow. Before she had time to say anything, Marinette and Adrien had worked it out for themselves. They noticed a flash of orange dart around the library, obviously looking for them.

"We've got to get out of here." Adrien confirmed, diving behind shelves in an attempt to make his way to the door, dragging Marinette with him.

"Have you ever thought about windows?!" Marinette almost hissed in exasperation, letting go of his hand and taking control. Adrien thought it was best to follow her lead and they edged towards a window that was agonisingly close.

Thanks to their heightened agility skills, they just about made it. They tucked themselves underneath the window ledge and summoned their kwamis, knowing that there was no point in transforming separately now that they were fully aware of each others' identities.

Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir, legs and arms touching under the ledge. There was something about this that made it thrilling, and part of her knew that things wouldn't last with Adrien without the personality of Chat Noir. The Adrien he tried to present in school seemed to be naive, and almost too pure for this world, whereas Chat Noir made his character more rugged, and more complex, and she couldn't imagine these two sides of him not being from the same person who was now looking at her with the same level of intensity.

"I love you" She said to him, before getting up and facing her fate, aware that Volpina would probably have seen or heard them transforming. They probably should have found a better place, but true to Marinette's character, _she didn't have enough time._

Volpina was waiting for her, looking out of the window. Ladybug knew it was Lila without even trying, and although she knew she was once again the cause, this time it was a lot less justified. _Or was it?_ She considered. _She didn't know that they were dating, she probably just saw her as the lovesick teenager that she has always been. One again jealousy had taken over._

"Ladybug." She said, sounding like a villain you'd read about in a storybook when she was just a 16 year old who had had her heart broken for the second time. "You can't have everything."

"I am aware, or I would have more time." Ladybug retorted, already tired of this Akuma battle.

"You can't just take what you think is yours. You can't have Chat Noir to yourself. Why would he want you anyway when you've proved how rude you can be to people, especially me?"

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was riddled with rage. Knowing that Ladybug wouldn't appreciate him springing out dramatically to protect him, he took the opportunity to slip out from where he was uncomfortably sat and edge his way around the corner of the building. Now he was out of the way, he could watch the confrontation and step in if needed. He knew he could always comfort his lady later and that she was strong enough to take insults in the short term. Besides, he knew deep down that they couldn't let their love interfere with their role protecting the city. As much as he wanted to save Ladybug from every situation, not only would that make them seem weaker, but it would make Ladybug herself look weaker.

Everyone knew Ladybug as a strong independent woman and Chat Noir was determined to keep it that way. Sure, he would be totally fine if he could make Ladybug swoon in costume, but now he knew he had all the time in the world to do that.

"I apologised for what I did to you last time, and you know what I did to you then was irrational." Ladybug told her calmly. "You were the one that chose to let your lack of forgiveness define you."

"DEFINE me?!" Volpina exclaimed in anger. "Quite the opposite. I'm fine. I know I'm capable of sweeping anyone off their feet if I set my mind to it. Especially blondes. I'm quite partial to blondes. Do you think you'd look good blonde?"

Ladybug thought of what she'd look like as Chloe and shuddered. Although Chloe was pretty in her own right, she knew she wouldn't be able to pull it off and it would cause more problems than it was worth. She was also knew that she was bluffing. She was certain that if you retained your villainous form you would also retain the powers that accompanied it.

"The only problem," she continued, "is that your partner, Chat Noir is already blonde. Maybe I'll just get him to fall in love with me instead since he's already attractive."

Ladybug's heart sank. She knew Volpina was teasing her, and she had the impression that she knew their identities.

"I won't let that happen." Marinette confirmed. "Not in this unnatural way, anyway."

Volpina laughed. "So it'll have to be 'natural'? Sure, I'm up for a challenge, I just need to find him."

Chat Noir was torn. Was it worth becoming Adrien again in order to protect himself and in extension, Ladybug? Or was it better to have more protection as Chat Noir? Deciding on the latter, he settled on a nearby rooftop, Ladybug never leaving his sight. Ladybug was normally the one with a plan, but she could hardly give him orders now. His Cataclysm was useless, because nothing he hit would be useful. Besides, he could safely assume this was a mental battle and not a physical battle.

The fact that Lila had retransformed into her villainous form without being manipulated by another Akuma holder made all the difference. She was at home, trying to channel her anger into writing, like Marinette did with her art. It was then that she saw the purple butterfly float towards her chest, where her necklace lay. She knew what it was and she knew she couldn't stop it, but by this point she couldn't care less. She wanted revenge and now it was going to be handed to her on a plate.

Turning into Volpina was like putting on a comfortable hoodie. She was secure, and she felt calm.

Until her memories came back.

She remembered everything of the previous battle. How Ladybug had caused it and made a fool of her. How Ladybug almost sacrificed her Miraculous to save Adrien, who was an illusion. She remembered how Chat Noir was surprisingly calm about Adrien being in her clutches and was very dismissive. Now she knew why.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, and Marinette Dupain Cheng was Ladybug.

Looking at her diary, she had an idea. _What if I wrote it down? Would it disappear with the lucky charm?_ Volpina wasn't malicious without reason, but she also appreciated the value of knowledge. _Unless this thought is an illusion in itself?_ She knew of her power, but not much about the bigger picture. There was never really enough time. Knowing she had to carry out the task ahead of her, she scribbled the information in her diary and slipped out of the house, hoping her parents didn't notice an orange fox-like girl walk through the front door.

Ladybug was desperate to keep Volpina talking. She knew her partner was no longer under the ledge, and she assumed he had kept a safe distance but was still on hand. After years of fighting together, they had an almost telepathic connection that she didn't even have with Alya. She was also glad that he realised that now was not the time to save the damsel in distress.

"I thought you liked Adrien? Why is Chat Noir suddenly attractive to you? All he does is make bad puns." Ladybug almost snorted, imagining Chat on a rooftop protesting against what he would see as a deeply offensive insult.

"They look similar enough do they not? Blonde hair, always there to help a girl out, attractive…" Volpina was scanning the rooftops for a flash of blonde or the swish of a tail, but for once luck was on Chat's side.

"Chat is normally only a flirt with his friends, not just with people he's just met." Ladybug replied, hoping that Chat was out of the way. She knew there was an opportunity here. Although they had similar instincts, they didn't always have similar ideas.

"I'm surprised you let him have other friends"

"I'm sure he can do what he likes in his free time, we're not joined at the hip."

"I can tell, or he would want to save you now, but he doesn't seem to care, does he?" She smirked when she saw Ladybug stiffen slightly.

"You're always side by side at every battle," she continued, knowing that she had made her current enemy vulnerable. "but now you're alone. He's ran away to protect himself. He knows you're not worth saving. He's found someone better. He must be checking me out from some rooftop, he must have found _me_ by now."

Chat Noir had an idea.


	8. Forgiveness

**We've made it! Just the epilogue to go and we're done! If you'd like the idea of a sequel let me know, or if you think this is fine as it is, or not fine... I don't know.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this lil tale by favouriting, following, and reviewing!**

 **~BH**

* * *

Forgiveness

He came of his own accord. Gracefully descending from the rooftop with the help of his staff, he ambled back to the school where Ladybug and Volpina were glaring at each other. He knew that he could have been friends with Lila. She was fiery, passionate, intelligent and perfectly friendly. She seemed to be almost a perfect blend of Alya and Marinette. However, he knew this situation was petty, and holding a grudge over it seemed ridiculous. He was genuinely oblivious to the amount of attention he got from girls, and now it was all hitting him at once.

Chloe. Marinette, and now Lila. He guessed there were worse situations to be in from his side of the story, but the fact that he had been leading them on without even thinking about any kind of motive or desires they may have had made him feel terrible. He knew he was conventionally attractive, because his father made sure he was. Personality-wise, he wasn't so sure. Especially as Adrien Agreste.

"Here I am, Volpina my dear. The cat is out of the bag." He greeted, staying in character, ignoring a confused Ladybug and walking straight over to Hawkmoth's latest victim.

"I see you weren't wrong when it came to the puns, Ladybug." She replied, smiling at Chat Noir, who was now leaning on his staff in front of Ladybug.

"What do you want from me?" He asked. He knew she wanted to manipulate Ladybug, and wouldn't be surprised if she tried to manipulate him in order to get to her. So he had to make sure he was ahead of the game. Foxes were quicker than cats, but he never had been one to slow down for anything.

"I want a fair shot." Volpina replied. "Ladybug needs to learn that she can't have everything just because she's a superhero. You're always in second place, you've always been the sidekick."

"Chat Noir is my equal, how many times do I have to say-" Ladybug started to protest, before Volpina moved to attack her.

"Ignore her," Chat Noir said, intercepting Volpina's attempt to hit Ladybug and keeping hold of her arm. "She apologised to you before. Why is now any different?"

"I didn't forgive her." She told him, as if it was something for her to be proud of. "She doesn't deserve to get away with things. She needs to learn to be humble, and the meaning of a sacrifice."

"You don't have to forgive her." He said, ignoring Ladybug's low gasp from behind him. He knew she'd be angry at him later but it was important that he got on her good side. Trying to resort to violence wouldn't work as Volpina's illusions would put Marinette under too much mental strain and the more Volpina knew her, the more damaging she could make her powers.

"You do need to go with the flow more though." He continued casually, letting go of her wrist and taking her hand instead. "I'm really sorry that you're going through a hard time. I know it really sucks when a girl tries to stop you from talking to a guy and then you feel the need to manipulate her out of revenge. Sometimes she continues to manipulate you regardless, and then you have to go on another rampage. Maybe we need to stop this before it turns into a cat-tastrophe?"

Ladybug furiously hoped that this was part of his plan. She knew that she had no means of getting to her without physically attacking her. They had to get the necklace off her. If Chat had to woo her, then she'd have to trust him. _She'd trusted him for two years. Why was now different?_

 _Because she was in love. Seeing Chat with another person was like watching her worst nightmare. Would he have to date her just so she'd stop hurting Marinette/herself? Wouldn't that be counterproductive?_

Chat and Volpina were now millimetres away from each other and it was taking all of Ladybug's willpower to let him get close to her. She would be able to smell his aftershave, hear the small jingle of his bell as he moved, and of course, feel the hand that she was still holding.

Chat wondered why Volpina wasn't making any moves away from him. He knew she was far from stupid. Would she buy any affection from him when the reason she was turned into a villain in the first place was because of his lack of affection? Then he remembered that no one knew they were dating. There was still an opportunity here.

He knew this was a manipulation of his own and he hated it. He was always honest. He knew he was hurting Ladybug too. What appeared to be the easiest way was actually one of the hardest things he had ever done.

As quick as he could, he moved in to kiss her, slowly moving his hand as if to place it on her shoulder, but instead he aimed for her chest.

Her reflexes were good, but not good enough. She tried to grab it back but his hand was already closed around the pendant. She dragged her nails along the back of his hand in fury, breaking his gloves, and his skin, hoping he'd let go. She had great strength as a villain and although the suits offered protection, her anger fuelled her power. Chat Noir firmly believed a bit of physical pain wouldn't hurt after the mental pain he potentially caused to the girl behind her. Wasting no time, he yanked the necklace from her neck, causing it to snap, and flung it behind him, hoping that Ladybug was there to catch it.

Volpina's illusions were no match for Ladybug and Chat Noir's synchronicity. Sometimes, experience was more valuable than power. Ladybug caught the pendant effortlessly and threw it to the ground with a force so unnecessary that it smashed without her even needing to step on it. She grinned in satisfaction as the akuma flew out, and she purified it, glad to notice that very little damage had been caused to Paris and the world was put to rights around her. The only people that had been hurt were her and Chat Noir.

She found Lila sat on the ground, holding her necklace. Chat Noir was trying to talk to her, but she was too upset.

"You will find someone who's right for you Lila." Ladybug sat down on the other side of her. "You're still young."

"That doesn't make my feelings less valid." She replied, refusing to look at Ladybug or Chat. "Maybe I shouldn't have overreacted, and maybe I shouldn't pin all my hopes on one person, but that doesn't mean I can't love someone."

"You're right. I've been there. It hurts." Chat Noir commented, helping Lila up. She reluctantly accepted, torn between embarrassment and humiliation.

"If someone can make you feel the way he made me feel, then they don't deserve you." She told him firmly, before walking away, wanting to get in the last word. She always wanted to make an impact. The last thing she saw before she left the school grounds was a softly sympathetic expression gracing Chat Noir's features.

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that." He said to her retreating form, looking at the girl he had loved for the past two years.

Ladybug sighed.

* * *

They started to around the school with all the time in the world, not looking at each other or talking. Neither of them had bothered to remove their transformations because neither of them had used their main powers. If Ladybug's Akuma Purifier was affecting anything, she wasn't acknowledging it. They both had a lot to process. Not just about Lila's repeat performance, but about their relationship.

Maybe it was dramatic, since it was only recently that they had revealed their true identities to each other. Maybe it was over the top in regards to their feelings but they had both

By the time they had made a full circuit, Ladybug's earrings beeped, and ducking under the ledge, she transformed into Marinette. Chat Noir looked around frantically before joining her, returning to his civilian form.

"I'm sorry for being so oblivious." Adrien said, breaking the silence. Marinette was hoping she'd read into it, but she was mentally exhausted. _Was Lila going to constantly seek revenge forever?_

"I don't know how you couldn't tell." Marinette replied, her head resting against her knees. Tikki looked just as exhausted, but Marinette had left cookies in her bag. Marinette always thought about other people, and it made Adrien feel worse that he didn't even think of her when he was talking to Lila in the first place.

"I'm not used to attention. It's not an excuse, but it's new to me. I never went to school, I never had friends my own age, I never had anyone to see me as more than just a pretty model."

"I'm not used to attention either, but that doesn't mean I hurt people in the process." Marinette was letting out everything now, rational or not. It was almost like she was back in her bedroom whining to Alya.

"I feel helpless. I have to watch you pay attention other girls, and watch them fawn all over you. I can't control it or stop it because you're not an object and I can't keep you all to myself. I get so jealous. I spent so much time waiting for you to finally see me as more than just your best friend's girlfriend's friend, but maybe I was wrong all along and you only like me now because you know I'm Ladybug."

"Have you ever thought that I felt the same way too?" Adrien looked at her folded form. "I have to listen to all the guys talk about how attractive you are in your Ladybug suit. It was common knowledge that I loved you, so they would never let it go. What you don't realise is you ARE Ladybug, regardless of what you're wearing. You're beautiful, you're resourceful, you're strong, and you're kind."

Marinette turned her head to the side, facing him. Neither of them noticed that the rain had started to pour, hitting the ledge that sheltered them.

"Besides, have you ever thought that you didn't need a Ladybug suit to be attractive? Imagine that. Imagine being so natural and down to earth that all you needed to do was smile. I have to be styled and prodded and given clothes I don't necessarily like, but I do it because it makes my father happy. It would have made my mother happy."

Marinette looked at his currently dishevelled expression. His hair was a mess, his clothes were rumpled… and his hand was bleeding and almost shredded.

All talk forgotten, Marinette grabbed his hand, rummaging in her bag for something with her free hand, almost knocking Tikki out of it in the process. Retrieving a small first aid kit, she shuffled round to face him and put his hand in her lap, despite the fact that they were so close that Marinette herself was practically in Adrien's. Adrien didn't say a word.

Tenderly, she pulled out some antiseptic wipes and gently wiped at them, trying not to wince at the surprising amount of blood that she saw. Adrien was trying not to wince himself from the stinging pain, but feeling the warmth of Marinette soothed him.

Marinette thought about all the times she had burned her hands baking in the kitchen, or scraped her knees from falling over, and how she always had her mum or dad there to tend to her wounds. Adrien couldn't even bring himself to call his father 'Dad'.

Once she had wiped away the blood, she bandaged it up expertly, as if she had done it many times before.

"How are you so organised?" Adrien asked in wonder, as if he had never seen a bandaged hand before.

"I injure myself all the time. Besides, I always saw you had cuts and scrapes in school so I always kept a first aid kit on hand just in case."

"Thank you." He took her hand with his non injured one, noticing that she had a plaster of her own on her thumb.

They shared a long comfortable silence, ignoring the rain metres away from them. They were so completely immersed in their own world that they had accepted the sunshine and the rain. They had each other, as well as responsibilities in Paris. They would have to be ready for a lot more than a teenager harbouring unrequited love.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at distinguishing the line between a girl wanting to be friends with me and a girl wanting to be… more than that." He said, urgently. "I just need you to know the only person I want to be more than friends with is you. Please, believe me."

"I believe you." Marinette replied, extracting her cramped body from underneath the window ledge they were still crouched under. Realising it was still raining, she laughed, pulling Adrien up with her. He grunted slightly at the pain in his hand, and the look Marinette gave him was so apologetic that he couldn't help but laugh. Mirroring a time not too long ago, Adrien pressed his lips against hers, ignoring his injured hand as he held her by the waist.

"Where's that umbrella when we need it?" Adrien whispered.


	9. Accepting the Rain

**Here it is. Completely and utterly trashy fluff. I'm not even sorry. Enjoy.**

 **~BH**

* * *

Accepting the Rain

It wasn't long before the whole class worked it out, let alone Alya and Nino. Alya couldn't ignore the texts on Marinette's phone, and Nino couldn't ignore the amount of interest Adrien had in the back of Marinette's head during class. Despite that, Adrien and Marinette still made sure they came clean to them before they got confronted. A few screams from Alya and high fives from Nino later, everyone was on the same page and life could go on.

Until the formal.

Unsurprisingly, Marinette was in a flap for the 17th time that week. She was adding some final alterations to Alya's gown as the formal was that evening. Alya's dress was a deep shade of purple, which had a v shaped neckline and floated around her at a full length. The dress itself was backless, but Marinette had made sure there was support on the front, as Alya wanted to tease Nino but Marinette needed to work out the practicalities of doing so. Marinette was considering adding a split down the side but decided against it. Maybe in the future she could make it detachable and make another skirt for it so Alya could make that decision for herself. Although it was only a formal, as a designer Marinette felt as if it was Paris's Fashion Week.

True to her word, she was planning to let Alya reveal herself to Nino when they arrived. She had given both the boys their suits the previous day and had given them strict instructions to meet them in school, where it was being held. She got changed herself, staying true to form and finishing her dress only two hours previously. She had decided to not add any additional layers and let it cling to her figure. She had spent a long time deciding whether to make it shorter or add a split like she was going to for Alya, and decided on the former. It clung to her thighs and she had decided to make it long sleeved to add some modesty, extending the neckline to expose her shoulders. She included the black and green lace as planned which decorated her body down to her waist. She was proud of both her dresses, and she hoped there would be no wardrobe malfunctions on the night.

"You look gorgeous" Marinette gushed, watching Alya gracefully turn from the mirror having finished with her makeup.

"I know." Alya winked, grinning at her best friend. "You sure know how to make a dress! Thank you, by the way. You know how much I appreciate it. Best Friend perks for sure."

"Is that all my friendship is worth?" Marinette mock-pouted, before going to the mirror herself, adding some finishing touches to her own makeup. Her Dad had agreed to drive them both over and was surprised that they had both refused a ride in Adrien's limo. Sabine tried to explain to her husband the significance of them revealing their dresses to their boyfriends but it went completely over his head, saying it would have been nice if the four friends just went together.

It was nice, calling Adrien her boyfriend. It felt _right._ Alya wasn't sure what was worse, Marinette rambling about Adrien before they got together, or after they became official. It was nice to go on double dates though because they seemed to have an unspoken agreement to not go overboard on the public displays of affection, but it made the friendship between all of them stronger.

Nino was doing a set tonight after the awards, and both Alya and Marinette were very proud of him. There were some important people visiting the school tonight as Chloe was so influential and he knew that if he did well there could be opportunities for him. Marinette wondered when the school formal had become a networking event, but since Jagged Stone was performing after Nino she assumed that it would mainly be his crew.

Marinette descended down the stairs first. It wasn't long before Sabine and Tom were both silently weeping, and it took a lot of protesting from Marinette for them to stop because then she would start crying too and it would ruin her makeup. They both admired her dress, although her Dad frowned a little at the length, but her Mum insisted that there were shorter dresses out there and said that it suited her so it wasn't a problem. Sabine was still mildly surprised that she managed to stay so slim, and she couldn't help but wonder why.

Then Alya walked downstairs.

The dress floated around her, and it almost seemed uncharacteristic for a girl that was so fiery and passionate, but the dark shade and the way it was cut made it suit her perfectly. Marlena and Otis, her parents, had just arrived moments ago to see their daughter, and a similar scene occurred to when Marinette arrived. Alya rolled her eyes at them, grinning at Marinette and her parents.

"You're so talented, Marinette, that dress is outstanding." Marlena insisted over her shoulder as she hugged her daughter. Pictures were taken, and Marinette insisted that Alya have twice as many as she was starting to put together a fashion portfolio, although it mainly consisted of Alya so far. She had made the boys put on their suits the other day and Adrien couldn't take it seriously, insisting that he already had to do shoots for his Dad and he didn't feel like he had to do them for his girlfriend too.

Realising they were on the verge of being late, Alya rushed Marinette and her father towards the car and they left, their parents waving at the doorstop of the bakery.

Wasting no time at all, they got out of the car at school. Marinette was grateful for the practicalities of her shorter dress as she got out first and went to help Alya, who insisted she could do it by herself and succeeded.

Adrien and Nino were waiting for them. They were lost for words.

In Nino's eyes, Alya looked like a vision. She spun around so he could see the full outfit and he was in awe of how great she looked in it, and he knew Marinette had made it just for her. He wholeheartedly believed no one else could pull it off as well as her.

Adrien was simply overwhelmed. Not only did she look gorgeous, but he was drawn to the colours that she had so cunningly chosen. Her hair was not pinned back for once, and her curls hid her ears, presumably because she would insist that the earrings clashed with her outfit, but would never dream of going without them.

Adrien and Nino both looked incredibly attractive too, at least to their girlfriends, anyway. Their ties complimented the girls' dresses and Marinette had carefully added her signature inside the jacket on one of her many pockets she had provided them with.

Adrien took her hand and they walked in to music blasting and people already dancing. Chloe was in the centre of the room, and you couldn't deny that she looked stunning in the white and gold dress she was wearing. Sabrina nervously danced near her, also looking admirable in a dress that Chloe must have given her, because Marinette was pretty sure she had seen it before. Looking around the room, she had noticed that Rose had managed to bring the Prince that visited a while ago, and the two of them danced with Juleka, who had managed to take some successful photos. Nathaniel was drawing from a corner of the room, people-watching, before Rose managed to convince him to join the three of them.

Marinette wasted no time in taking the opportunity to dance with Adrien. He spun her around and she ungracefully tottered around in her high heels, before settling to just swaying in his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"You do look out of this world my lady, in fact, it's bugging me that you're this beautiful." He felt her sigh in his embrace and tried not to smirk.

"That was your worst pun yet." Marinette told him, kissing his cheek in return.

"Oi, what did we say about PDA" Alya took no prisoners, extracting Marinette from her boyfriend to face the stage. "The awards are starting."

Marinette held Adrien's hand anyway as they watched their Principal, accompanied by Chloe's father, take the small stage. Nino was at the decks setting up, looking a little nervous until he looked up, searching for Alya, a tradition that seemed to have been created the night he did his first set.

The Principal cleared his throat. "Welcome to our annual formal dance! I would now like to announce the awards. Although these awards should have been based on last year's students due to an untimely… attack, and the lack of time we've had to rearrange this special event, we'd like to take some things into consideration."

Mayor Bourgeois stepped forward. "I would like to announce the nominations." The quiet chatter diminished into full silence.

"First and foremost, my own daughter, Chloe Bourgeois!" There was applause, but no surprise, as Chloe was nominated and usually won every year. She gracefully walked onto the stage and stood by her father.

"Secondly, Lila Rossi!"

Lila quickly ascended the stage. She was wearing a dress that was a deep shade of crimson. Marinette had made it for her as a peace offering and it was too beautiful to not accept. Although they weren't necessarily on the best of terms, Marinette was eager to make things right and Lila had reluctantly accepted that Adrien was wholeheartedly in love with his girlfriend.

"And last but not least, Rose Lavillant!"

This was a name greeted with surprise, as although Rose was pretty, this was the first time she had been chosen. Prince Ali squeezed her hand before she gleefully joined Lila and Chloe on the stage, looking like a princess in her signature pale pink.

"The Prom King, however, was uncontested. I would like to ask Prince Ali if he would like to join us on the stage, as our King!"

There was applause as Prince Ali walked onto the stage as if he had been attending events for years (which unsurprisingly, he had). Grinning at Rose, he accepted his crown and went to stand beside her.

"What is just as interesting is our Prom King" Mayor Bourgeois continued, "Is the results for the Prom Queen. It appears that this year we have a tie."

Lila and Chloe shifted uncomfortably while Rose rested her head on Ali's shoulder.

"Our queens are…. Chloe and Rose!"

Chloe's father held out the crown uncomfortably as his daughter took it from him, ignoring Rose as she placed it on her own head. She didn't notice Prince Ali split his in half and gently place one half on Rose's head. The crowd applauded, relieved that everyone was satisfied.

"Now that's over, are people ready to DANCE?" Nino seemed to have gained some confidence in his abilities since the beginning, and the crowd responded with an equal amount of enthusiasm, if not more. Everyone was excited, having heard his sets in various discos, and it didn't even take one song for everyone to be back on the dance floor.

"Now I'd like to play a slower song, and I would like to dedicate this, not only to my girlfriend Alya, whom I love very much, but to two of my closest friends who have finally got their butts in gear and have fallen in love. To Adrien and Marinette!"

The crowd applauded once more. Alya boldly strode up to the decks and positioned Nino so he could dance with her. The spotlight fell on Paris' superheroes.

Adrien led Marinette in a tentative waltz, leading the way. Marinette was less confident but felt safe in his arms. He guided her slowly, and then sped up a little as she felt more secure. The crowd stood back to form a circle around them as Adrien continued to guide Marinette into the centre. If she could trust him as Chat Noir, she could trust him as Adrien.

She let him spin her, as the music hit its climax, and he dipped her, kissing her nose gently. Slowly he raised her so she could stand back on her feet, and pulled her into an embrace.

They were once two people that ignored the rain. Now they accepted the rain, and whatever came with it.


End file.
